Les Chroniques d'Ashan
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: Recueil d'OS en tout genre, principalement pour introduire le fandom aux gens parce qu'il n'est pas bien connu en France et c'est bien dommage.
1. Mars 2017 : Empire (titre trop long)

_Disclaimer : HoMM ne m'appartient pas et Ubisoft en fait quelque chose de bien._

 _Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF de mars 2017, c'est plus ou moins un prologue au jeu Heroes of Might And Magic V. Bonne lecture !_

 **Comment bien gérer son empire : 6 conseils par Godric**

Nikolaï fit entrer le visiteur. Il fut quelque peu surpris de voir entrer son oncle Godric, duc de la Licorne, et frère de son défunt père.

En effet, le prince - non, il allait devoir arrêter de se considérer comme cela - venait d'arriver sur le trône du Griffon quelques mois plus tôt. Les temps récents avaient été consacrés à l'organisation des obsèques du père de Nikolaï, mort en combattant une bande de hors-la-loi, et à la transmission de pouvoir, sans heurt puisque la noblesse appréciait le jeune prince âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

Godric s'avança vers le trône du Roi (ou Empereur, mais Nikolaï avait tendance à trouver ce titre prétentieux) de l'Empire du Griffon. Il prit la parole de sa voix grave et rauque :

\- Cher neveu, veuillez m'excuser de m'être ainsi présenté à l'improviste, mais je pensais que mon bien-aimé frère aurait pensé à vous enseigner à diriger un royaume. Je suis donc ici pour vous aider à le faire d'après mon expérience personnelle.

Godric était en effet Duc depuis une trentaine d'années, et le jeune roi fut heureux d'avoir son oncle à ses côtés pour ses débuts en tant que souverain.

\- Je vous remercie de votre bonté, messire le Duc. Discutons de tout cela en privé, si vous le permettez.

Godric hocha la tête et les deux seigneurs sortirent de la grande salle du Trône de Garde-Serre pour se diriger vers les appartements privés du roi, deux étages plus haut. Une fois dans le grand et lumineux salon de réception, décoré de somptueuses tapisseries murales représentant la guerre de succession qui avait amené la dynastie Du Griffon au trône, deux siècles auparavant, entrecoupés d'écus portant les armoiries des rois et empereurs passés, Godric soupira :

\- Je n'aime pas avoir à recourir au langage officiel pour toi, Nikolaï. Tu n'es pas un inconnu qu'on a nommé mon supérieur, après tout.

\- Moi non plus, mon oncle. Alors, quel sera ton premier conseil ? demanda le jeune roi.

\- Le tout premier ? Ton père a déjà dû te le dire, c'est de ne pas faire confiance à tes vassaux. Même s'ils sont loyaux. Surveille-les.

Nikolaï acquiesça, il avait déjà eu ce conseil de son père. Il laissa Godric enchaîner :

\- Deuxièmement, trouve-toi vite une épouse. Organise des bals, des réceptions, et trouve le meilleur parti, en essayant de trouver quelqu'un qui te plait, de préférence.

\- Si tôt ? La mort de père est encore dans les esprits...

\- Justement, les ducs veulent du pouvoir, ils veulent se hisser à ton conseil restreint. Les propositions vont vite fuser, alors fais vite, prend-les de court.

Nikolaï était déjà surpris par son oncle, qui semblait presque excité à l'idée de conseiller son neveu, lui qui était toujours calme et réservé. Il se demanda aussi si Godric avait eu en tête de le marier à Freyda, sa fille. S'il l'avait fait, l'idée l'avait sans doute dissuadé, leurs maisons étaient largement assez liées, et puis elle était un brin trop jeune.

\- Ensuite, je vais devoir prendre un peu de temps pour t'apprendre à gérer les forces sur ton territoire. Si une menace apparait, les légions impériales ne seront pas loin pour intervenir.

Nikolaï n'avait pas encore d'avis sur la question, mais sa formation militaire avait été irréprochable, il supposait que Godric allait seulement faire quelques précisions.

\- Tu devras aussi t'entrainer à l'épée et à la joute. Un roi se doit d'être compétent dans ces domaines, tout comme la chasse.

\- Godric, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai été formé par les meilleurs chevaliers de l'Empire. Je devrais m'en tirer.

\- Bien. Sinon, un autre aspect important est de gérer correctement ton économie. Plus de bêtises de prince prétentieux, c'est l'argent du Royaume. Et puis, les bêtises de prince prétentieux, tes vassaux s'en occuperont pour toi. Dernier conseil : fais attention au peuple. Les paysans, les marchands. Tout ce beau monde est heureux en ce moment, mais ils ont le pouvoir de faire chuter les rois. Je t'expliquerai ça plus en détail.

Nikolaï avait pris note de tout ce que disait son oncle. Deux mois plus tard, il préparait son mariage avec une jeune femme, Isabel, fille du duc du Lévrier. Elle était belle et intelligente, ouverte d'esprit... et son père avait bien compris toutes les raisons de Nikolaï.


	2. Septembre 2017 : Loup

_Disclaimer ; __L'univers de Heroes of Might and Magic ne m'appartient pas,c'est à… Ubisoft je crois. Ah oui, c'est vrai, depuis une douzaine d'années…_

* * *

 _Cet OS a été écrit durant une nuit du FoF, sur le thème Loup et devait être écrit en une heure maximum_

 **Un loup doit savoir mordre**

Tomas hésita encore une fois. Ses conseillers étaient dans le vrai, il le savait, mais… il ne voulait pas enfoncer son duché dans une guerre qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Malheureusement, elle était déjà partiellement engagée, et ses adversaires ne voulaient pas en démordre.

Tomas était le fils du Duc Heinrich du Loup, envoyé quelques semaines plus tôt en éclaireur pour prendre des nouvelles d'une petite ville à la frontière entre leur duché et celui du Griffon. Il savait en partant que la bannière au griffon pouvait déjà flotter au-dessus de la ville, le duché du Griffon étant le plus puissant de tout l'Empire du Faucon, et ne s'attendant donc pas à des représailles.

Il avait effectivement trouvé des troupes du Griffon devant la ville, mais avait dû affronter leur commandant et battre en retraite au plus vite vers le Sud et la capitale. La défaite avait profondément affecté ses hommes, peu nombreux car ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre à l'origine. Ymoril, guerrière et capitaine reconnue par l'oncle de Tomas, avait alors déclaré à l'héritier : "Un loup doit savoir mordre quand on l'attaque", et depuis lors il était surnommé le "Louveteau".

Il détestait ce surnom. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Les hommes du duché du Loup, territoire hostile au moment où les hommes s'étaient installés sur le continent, avaient gardé des traditions plus martiales qu'ailleurs dans l'Empire, c'est pourquoi leur territoire était, malgré des armées de taille moyenne, considéré comme l'un des plus puissants de tout l'empire des Hommes. Leurs dirigeants étaient des Loups, et ils savaient mordre quand on les attaquait.

Visiblement, le duc Serguei du Griffon avait oublié ce détail, surtout en voyant le manque de résistance opposé par l'héritier du duché du Loup. C'est pourquoi il avait poussé des escarmouches et des pillages plus loin dans les terres du Loup.

Tomas inspira, et dit :

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, je le sais. J'ai bien appris à vos côtés, Ymoril, et je pense être devenu un bon commandant. Il est temps de montrer aux commandants du Griffon que nous avons des crocs et des griffes.

Cette décision fut la plus importante qu'eut jamais à prendre Tomas, même s'il ne le saurait que plus tard. Après avoir réuni une troupe armée suffisamment importante, il avait infligé une défaite sévère au duc. Qui n'avait pas apprécié.

Le duc Serguei du Griffon, non content de diriger le duché le plus puissant de l'Empire, était également le chef des armées de l'Empire, et avait donc une très haute autorité partout sur le territoire. Il fit bannir Tomas de l'Empire, et l'intima à quitter le territoire sous peine de représailles, avec toutes ses troupes et ses conseillers, incluant Konrad du Loup. L'héritier du Loup accusa le coup, et c'est son oncle Konrad qui l'orienta : la grande cité de Fond-Martel, la plus grande cité marchande de tout le duché, si ce n'était de tout l'Empire, avait été une cité libre quelques siècles auparavant, et pouvait le redevenir avec un peu d'aide. Fond-Martel était tout sauf une petite cité côtière : elle était massive, imposante, riche et admirablement fortifiée, même pour son accès maritime, le port étant séparé du reste de la ville par des douves non navigables

Tomas et ses alliés s'étaient alors dirigés vers Fond-Martel, où ils avaient reçu l'aide de l'ordre des Chevaliers d'Adéliard, et avaient pu déclarer la ville à nouveau Cité Libre. Ils savaient parfaitement que cela allait causer le courroux de Serguei, qui fit assembler l'armada impériale pour attaquer par la mer la cité, avec toute la puissance que pouvait assembler l'Empire, qui traversait une période de paix et se trouvait donc au sommet de sa puissance.

C'est à ce moment que le Louveteau devint un Loup. Car il défendit Fond-Martel, crocs et griffes opposés aux ailes et aux serres du Griffon. Le louveau avait appris à mordre et à se battre, malgré les circonstances, et était devenu l'un des Loups les plus renommés de l'histoire de l'Empire. Le Griffon, ne se releva pas entièrement de sa défaite contre Tomas avant quelques décennies, puisque Serguei périt dans la bataille qui opposait les armées impériale et rebelle. Ses descendants allaient, seulement deux générations plus tard, décider de l'avenir d'Ashan, mais ceci est un autre chapitre des Chroniques d'Ashan.


End file.
